


Futures Together

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [66]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Gallavich, M/M, future talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>based on a prompt:</i></b>Ian, Mickey and Mandy think about the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futures Together

The sun had just set on another Friday night in the South Side. It was the beginning of the warm nights and Ian was thankful that they were back. He always missed summer when it was gone.

He sat under the L with Mandy and Mickey, just smoking and passing around a bottle Mandy had stolen from one of her brothers, not that they'd notice they'd just ransacked a liquor transport truck and had more than they knew what to do with.

The stars slowly painted themselves onto the navy canvas that stretched out above them and the conversation took a more intimate turn.

"You think you'll ever leave this place?" Mandy asked as she looked over at Ian.

He shrugged, taking a long drag from his cigarette. "Maybe, seems just as likely I'll end up stuck here forever."

"Why is everyone constantly goin' on about how fucking bad it is here?" Mickey asked.

"It's not that bad, just no where to make any money is all," Ian said.

"Maybe it's not that bad for you, I grew up with this asshole," Mandy said, kicking him gently.

"Hey, I'm not the problem, alright?" he said.

"Yeah but you're still annoying as shit," she grinned.

"Fuck you," he said playfully.

"I know I'm stuck here, just one of those things," Mandy said.

"Not true," Ian said, "You could just get up and leave, go get a job somewhere out west, or in the city. Make yourself big out there."

"Oh yeah, and how am I gonna do that with no money?"

"I'll steal you a car, get the boys to lift the bank or rob some rich asshole," Mickey said. "Hey Ian you fucking any more rich dudes we can loot from?"

"Screw you, you know I'm not. When would I even get the time to fuck someone else?"

"He's got a point, you never fucking leave him alone these days. You know how hard it is to get him to hang out _without_ you?"

"Hey, hey, I don't think that was the point here," Mickey said.

"I'm not complaining about it," Ian grinned and Mickey just rolled his eyes. "So if you could go wherever you wanted, where would you go? How would you picture your life?" he looked over at Mandy who just sighed.

"I don't know, I don't want to be one of those douchebags with a white picket fence, and I want to break this family's fucking tradition and wait until I'm at least twenty-one to have my first kid."

"Better be extra fuckin' careful then," Mickey said with his mouth around a cigarette.

"Asshole," Mandy muttered, "Not wrong though, us Milkovich's are pretty fucking fertile."

Both she and Mickey groaned and sighed to themselves at that.

"Well don't tell me what you _don't_ want, what _do_ you want?" Ian asked.

"Maybe an apartment, nice big one with a view," she shrugged, "decent fucking man in my life for once. Probably not helping myself in that regard by staying in this shitty neighbourhood."

"The fuck you tryin' to say Mandy?" Mickey asked with a smile playing at his lips.

"Oh yeah right, like _you're_ decent."

"Not talking about me," Mickey said quietly, laying back down in the grass and Ian just looked over at him with a smile.

"What about you Ian?" Mandy asked, handing him the bottle. "What does your fantasy future look like?"

He shrugged and put the bottle down beside him. "I don't know, I actually kind of like the whole white picket fence thing," Mickey snorted.

"Of course you do," he muttered.

"What? So I want to get a house, you know, a big one where my family can come and stay sometimes, give Fiona a chance to have a night to herself once in a while. Doesn't have to be nice, South Side isn't _that_ bad," he said.

"You're gonna be giving keys out to your entire fucking family aren't you?" Mickey grumbled.

"No, not Frank," Ian grinned.

"Jesus Christ, fucking hope not."

"He can give keys to whoever he wants, it's his house, his fantasy future," Mandy smiled over at her grumpy older brother.

"You can have one," Ian grinned at her and her face lit up in a smile.

"You ain't gettin' your own room though," Mickey said and Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, this is my fantasy isn't it?" he teased.

"Yeah but I'm gonna have to live with it," he said. "There's gonna be Gallaghers everywhere isn't there?"

"Always is, blame Frank for that."

"I do," Mickey said.

"Okay fine, what changes would you make then?"

"Well I wouldn't be giving her a key to start, she'll just move the fuck in."

"I'll be in my awesome apartment thank you very much, who even says I'll want to see you in the future?"

"No one's sayin' that, you'll be comin' over to see him," Mickey said.

Mandy shrugged, "True, I've seen enough of you these last seventeen years that I don't really need to see any more."

"What else then?" Ian asked, sitting up to look over at Mickey, genuinely curious.

"I don't know, you won't be working that club any more though."

Ian just laughed, "Oh won't I?"

"You kidding? You don't want to keep that fucking job do you?"

"It's good money," Ian shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Okay, fine, so I quit my job and we get the big house. What after that?"

"What do you mean 'after that'? That's how it goes, end of story."

Mandy was just sitting back at this point, watching them argue over silly little things and smiling at the way they were kind of unknowingly planning out their future together.

"Well, I always thought about maybe adopting a kid, getting a cat or something," Ian said.

"No, no fucking cats, I hate 'em. We're gettin' a dog. Big one that scares people off."

"Fine, dog then, but you didn't say anything about a kid."

"Yeah, I was ignoring you."

"Oh come on Mick," Ian said, getting up and crawling over to him.

"It's your fantasy, I don't give a shit. I'll just fucking tag along and watch you fuck it up."

"He's being a dick, he just doesn't want to say that he wants all that shit too," Mandy said.

Mickey held up his middle finger and her and she just laughed.

Ian shrugged, "It doesn't really matter anyway, so long as you're there I don't care where we live."

"Why you gotta go and say stupid shit like that?" Mickey rubbed his face with his hands and Ian laughed.

He grabbed Mickey's hands and pulled them away, leaning in to kiss him. Mandy shook her head.

"Do the two of you do anything besides fighting and fucking?" she asked.

Ian looked up, "no, not really."

"It's workin' out so far so good," Mickey said.

"Seriously, just go get fucking married already," she rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who the fuck said anything about that?" Mickey said defensively and Ian started laughing with Mandy, Mickey just grumbled about the two of them and took the bottle off the ground to take a long swig.

Why were they even talking about this in the first place?


End file.
